


Désir insatiable

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [40]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood and Gore, Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/M, Gore, Gore is fun, Gwen Stacy has the Venom Symbiote, How Do I Tag, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Deadpool et son amante vénomizée Gwen Stacy s'en vont tuer des gens pour nourrir le symbiote.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy | Venom / Wade Wilson
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Désir insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> L'apparance de Venom est inspirée de je ne sais quel comics, mais surtout du superbe uniforme sur le jeu Marvel Futur Fight.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le sol est poisseux et collant, l’air acre et métallique. L’obscurité dissimule la scène, rendant les formes plus terribles encore, alors que les grognements et les bruits de déglutissions envahissent l’espace.

Rouge sur rouge, Deadpool s’avance à pas lent dans cet espace, ses sabres aux points. Il se tiens sur ses gardes, tous les sens en alertes. Dans sa têtes, les voix rivalisent de mauvaises blagues et de destruction de quatrième murs, mais pour une fois, il ne parle pas. Il doit pouvoir les entendre, ces souffles terrifiés qu’il traque.

Un bruit sourd et humide se fait entendre, alors que ceux de déglutissions se sont arrêtés. Sous son masque, les lèvres de Wade s’étirent lentement, alors qu’il trouve l’un des homme de main du Caïd. Caché derrière les décombres d’une table, il pleure, remettant certainement en question ses choix de vie. Le mercenaire s’agenouille doucement à côté de lui, et avant que l’homme ne le réalise, il le bâillonne de la main.

-Shhhh ! Ma copine a faim, mais je veux jouer aussi ! Bon, les Avengers vont venir râler pour le massacre, mais bon, on a pas besoin de cette bande moralisatrice sponsorisée par Disney. Quoique je le serais bientôt aussi… Je m’égare je crois. Il faut s’éclater un peu dans la vie !

L’homme de main pleure et tremble de ton son être. Deadpool ricane, et s’apprête à l’achever, lorsqu’il sens un léger soupire s’échapper des lèvres de l’homme.

-Minute, coco. T’es content que je te tue ? Pas drôle !

Le mercenaire élève la voix.

-Mon symbiote en sucre ! J’en ai un pour toi !

Le future cadavre se met à hurler de peur, malgré la main ganté de rouge qui lui écrase la bouche. Secoué par des vagues de peur à l’état pure, il se met à se débattre, alors que dans l’ombre, une chose approche.

Une traînée rose déchire les ténèbres. Loin des images de petite fille que la couleur évoque, la chose ressemble à une tentacule ou une langue, longue, sinueuse et visqueuse. Des sortes de crocs la hérissent par endroit, comme placés aléatoirement.

Puis, le reste du corps arrive dans la lumière. Il est sombre, visqueux, comme une huile noire et épaisse qui coulerait dans tous les sens, défiant la gravité et la logique. La substance forme un corps aux courbes séduisantes et féminines rendus malsaine par ce grouillement incessant. La masse noir forme une espèce de veste obscure, ornée de quelques pics, qui semblent presque déplacé sur cette chose. Une capuche, dont l’intérieur rose dégouline jusqu’au sol en la longue langue, masque un visage néant, terriblement lisse. Deux grand yeux entièrement blancs luisent dans ce puits de ténèbre.

Autrefois, elle était Gwen Stacy, jeune lycéenne mordue par une araignée radioactive, Spider-Woman. Aujourd’hui, elle est l’hôte de Venom, créature guidée par sa soif de sang.

- **À… manger ?**

-Oui, mon symbiote en sucre. À manger.

Le mercenaire jette l’homme de main à terre, entre eux. Ce dernier se met à hurler et supplier.

- **Tu fais trop de bruit !**

L’un des bras se mue en une longues tentacule visqueuse, qui s’enroule autour de la langue de la pauvre victime. Avec un bruit de déchirement,  le muscle se détache, sortant de la bouche dans un flot de sang. Pris de haut le cœur, l’homme vomis sang et souvenir de repas.

-On peut s’en occuper ensemble ?

Le monstre, qui fut autrefois humaine, acquiesce, en fondant sur sa proie. Le néant de son visage se déchire, laissant apparaître d’immenses crocs blancs, luisant de baves, qui se referment sur le cou de l’homme de main du Caïd, alors que les sabres de Wade sectionnent son corps en deux part. Le sang gicle, mais ne gène pas les deux amants macabres ; il se fond sur la tenue écarlate de Wade, et semble bue avidement par la masse noire qu’est devenue Gwen. 

Puis le corps de leur victime tombe au sol, alors que Venom fini de lui arracher la tête. La mâchoire du monstre se disloque, jusqu’à pouvoir faire entrer cette dernière tout entière dans sa gueule béante. Puis, les croc baveux se referme sur ce qui fut autrefois le siège de la pensée et de la personnalité d’un humain. Dans un horrible craquement, le crâne cède, et le cerveau se déchire. Le sang coule le long du cou de celle qui fut Gwen, pour être absorber par sa masse visqueuse.

Tout en nettoyant ses sabres sur les vêtements du cadavre, Deadpool observe sa compagne finir de mâcher la tête. Il observe la bouillit écarlate par intermittence, lorsque la gueule s’ouvre. Lorsqu’enfin la monstre fini d’avaler sa sinistre bouché, Wade se rapproche, d’un pas charmeur.

-C’est bon, mon symbiote en sucre ? Tu n’as plus faim, ou on vas trouver un autre reperd de méchant ? On peut passer aux gentils, aussi, si tu veux...

- **Plus tard. Nous avons tant manger aujourd’hui… Nous sommes heureuse.**

-Tu m’en vois ravi, bébé. 

Le désir insatiable de chaire humaine du monstre s’est, un peu, calmé. Oh, certes, plus tard il reprendrait le dessus, mais pour le moment, c’est Gwen qui a le contrôle. Wade remonte son masque, et se penche vers sa ténébreuse compagne. Une fente apparaît dans le visage d’obscurité, et le mercenaire embrasse le monstre. Leur baiser se fait passionné, comme rendu plus intense par l’odeur du sang qui imprègne chaque centimètre de la pièce où ils sont. Main et griffes courent sur le corps de l’autre, alors que les crocs de Venom s’enfoncent dans la bouche du mercenaire. Il gémi de plaisir, alors que sa chaire se reconstitue déjà. 

Oh, il n’a aucun problème avec l’idée de se faire dévorer par sa compagne alors qu’il couche avec. De toute façon, son facteur guérisseur le régénère instantanément, et puis, il faut bien que les deux partie prennent du plaisir, non ? 

Sans faire attention au sang et aux organes maculant la pièce, ils glissent au sol, absorbés par leur désir.


End file.
